The present invention relates to attaching items to outdoor flooring. Specifically, it relates to a device for attaching to the joists of outdoor flooring for attaching a selected item to the top of an outdoor flooring surface.
A number of different types of outdoor raised platform flooring exist. For example, decks, decks attached to buildings, wharfs, docks, piers and the like all consist of plank wood type flooring secured to flooring joists that are at an angle, essentially perpendicular to the floor planks. They are raised above the ground for a number of reasons including matching exits from buildings, providing a level walkway, providing a walkway above water and the like. In construction, a series of joists are constructed in parallel in a first direction by attaching to pylons and floor boards are laid across the joists. Frequently, there is spacing between the boards to allow for drainage and to allow the boards to not accumulate water and to dry easier after it rains.
Outdoor flooring suffers from all the ills of being outside including sun, wind and rain. The wind is especially difficult to deal with if items such as stands, grills, chairs, tables or the like are to sit on the flooring since strong gusts of wind can move or even turn over items not securely fasted or heavy enough to resist the wind. Items can be permanently nailed to the flooring but they cannot easily be removed and cause permanent damage to the flooring, (e.g. by screws or the like). Having a device that could be used to fix an item to a deck that can easily be removed would be useful.